Integrated circuit (IC) fabrication processing is performed successively in layers which are formed on top of each other over a substrate (e.g., a wafer). An IC may include a large numbers of layers (e.g., hundreds) depending on the design complexity and application. The layers are electrically connected to one another and, therefore, material processing performed in one layer may impact the electrical behavior of a structure that has been formed in another layer.